When they are older
by Ascension to Hell
Summary: Hinata had always loved Naruto so when he conceived a child with Sakura she had to leave the village. She had returned 15 years later to discover Naruto ready for her love at last. Sexual content/lemon. Chapters 2 above contain taboo themes- step-incest.
1. Chapter 1

There won't be a chapter in here without vivid descriptions of sex. You've been warned.  
Right, this one is set when the Naruto gang are in their late 30s/early 40s. I've included a history at the beginning so you know what's going on.  
Enjoy! And please review.

**Something deep inside**

Naruto and Sakura, in a drunken fumbling night, conceived a child.

In order that they wouldn't be ostracised the two got married.

For a few years they were content, if not totally happy, and after Sakura became pregnant again it seemed to everyone that they'd be together for a long time.

But when their son Sayuno was 10 and their daughter Amara was 8 Sakura was sent on a mission to the land of rock with Ino pretending to be bisexual prostitutes. They both found a liking for it and are still there doing what they love.

Naruto was left to raise his children on his own. Each child was affected by their parent's break-up in different ways though it wasn't an obvious change and few were in the position to notice it.

Naruto did a fairly good job given the circumstances but when he was promoted to deputy-head of ANBU 8 years later the time he spent with his children became measured in minutes.

It was at ANBU that he started to reacquaint himself with one of his childhood friends, Hyuuga Hinata. She had moved away to live with one of her numerous cousins when Naruto had got married, though he didn't know why. She'd moved back about 3 years ago and had frantically tried to get into ANBU several times, though again he didn't know why. She'd been accepted 4 months before and had worked like a demon in order to be close to Naruto. He'd started to be interested in her as he hadn't when they were young, she seemed to understand him like no other women did, spending time with him at the office, laughing at his sometimes tasteless jokes and always being sympathetic for his situation.

They were dating by the 3rd week she'd been there, Naruto was in love by month 2. Naruto and Hinata were sent away on a mission together for another 2 months and on the day they got back they got married.

* * *

Hinata was blushing and laughing as rice floated down on her, thrown by most of the people of Konoha.

She looked up at the man she had loved since before she knew what love was. He looked as happy as she did, the smile shining from his face.

Naruto had put a lot of effort into this and so there was a horse-drawn carriage waiting to take them to their honeymoon cottage, Hinata hadn't known and the surprise was making her almost faint with happiness.

So far it had been the most emotionally taxing day of her life but that wasn't going to change. Hinata's love for Naruto had been so strong that the idea of another man touching her was physically repulsive. Because of this Hinata was still a virgin and very nervous about what she knew would happen tonight.

The cottage they arrived at as the sun set behind them was beautiful. There were flowers covering the 3 roofs and a soft aroma of violets whispered through the air. There was a hot spring just to the right of the house, well hidden from the road by thick trees.

The awed Hinata was shocked when her laughing husband picked her up bodily and whisked her through the doorway. Throwing their bags onto the sofa near the french windows and, still giggling, gently placed her on the floor.

"This is our wedding day, Hinata, which means that everything is about you. Which means that I am about to cook you a wonderful meal but because it's me, you're going to need to help." Naruto's expertise at Ramen cookery was legendary, as was his inability to cook anything else. She was relieved but slightly annoyed (although she didn't admit it to herself) that he hadn't ripped her clothes off the second he'd carried her over the decked entrance.

The resigned but happy woman followed Naruto into the room marked 'kitchen' with a crudely nailed plaque above the door where she found another surprise, it wasn't a kitchen, it was a bedroom. The floor had a thick carpet of a light sky blue while the walls were almost all glass that looked out, over the cliff the house was perched on, to the sea in the distance and lush fields below. She didn't know why Naruto had bothered with that little piece of deception but the relief she'd felt at having a break before the....sex, she could barely think the word, melted into anxiety.

As she stood there, looking out in wonderment, she felt his presence close behind her and his hands slowly close around her waist. The blush she had tried so hard to keep hidden from him was rapidly working its way to her face.

"Hinata" he whispered into her ear, "Hinata, I love you more than I can say. I am the happiest and the luckiest man on earth. You told me you were a virgin so I'll take it slow, let me show you how much I love you." With those final words he turned her to face him and leant forwards, lips slightly parted. She stared at the approaching mouth while every dream she had had about this moment merged into one and she knew they hadn't come close. The blush had finally spread up to her cheeks, the overwhelming feeling that she couldn't describe was too much.

"Stop, Naruto-kun." she said, unbelieving at how terrifying it was "I can't, It's too frightening"

"Why, Hinata? It's me, just me and you." He started to slip a strap of her dress off her shoulder, gently nuzzling her neck as he did so. The sensations were making her whole body shiver and her skin tingle.

Quickly Naruto pulled her backwards into the room and onto the bed before running his hand up her side and across to expose her breasts. The silky skin felt good to Naruto's lusting fingers. Hinata was almost feeling more relaxed and she could feel a slight moistening between her legs but she felt so awkward and embarrassed.

The Hyuga family was one of the most conservative in the village so, despite all her feelings and ninja knowledge of anatomy, Hinata didn't know that much about sex. She had been taught that these feelings were in some way wrong and so had never let herself answer her instincts and touch herself. This, coupled with her devotion to Naruto, meant that she had never felt this craving before.

She had just placed her hand on top of his, intending to press it harder onto her now erect nipples, when she saw a slight bulge in his groin pushing his clothes away from his body.

She couldn't take her eyes off of it, she noticed that his trousers were being steadily pushed further out and the width of the bump was getting thicker as his breathing deepened and became more urgent.

The full reality of what was happening to her sank in, freezing her body and mind with that returning fear.

"I, I nee…I've got to go outside" she cried, pushing Naruto off and running for the door. The bewildered groom stared after her, wondering to himself what he had done and what he should do.

Hinata had rushed outside suddenly obsessed with being clean. Even the hot spring water seemed cool after the heat that had radiated from her body inside the building as she lowered her naked body into it. The blood was still speeding around her body, heightening her senses and elevating her breathing. She lent back against the rocky side of the pool with her back to the door and stared, unseeing, towards the fields below.

Hinata's head was in a spin_ "I really am married now, I'm married to my beloved Naruto. After all these years of unrequited love and pain watching him lusting after that whore Sakura." _She paused in order to slow her breathing a little more.

"_I wonder if I'll be alright, it was so big…………At least I know what to do, in theory, but I've never even been kissed."_

The almost silent sound of the back door opening was like a gun shot to her. Naruto's soft footsteps, which came to a halt right behind her head, left her ears reverberating with sound. She couldn't bring herself to turn her head as the sound of Naruto's clothes falling in a heap reached her brain.

Naruto stepped into the pool beside his wife and slowly sank down in front of her till their eyes were level.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We'll sleep, just sleep, together tonight." He said kindly, not pushing her at all. It would have been a beautiful moment if, despite Naruto's good intentions, his penis was hardening and expanding at the sight of Hinata's wet and naked body.

"No, Naruto, it's okay. I'm just really nervous." She was beginning to feel damp in the water, if that's possible.

Naruto's hand came up to stroke her face.

"I Love You, Hinata." Once again those words made her whole body tingle and feel lighter with love. She wanted to give Naruto this gift, this pleasure, if only she would STOP BLUSHING!

He leaned in towards her again but stopped an inch from her face, puckering slightly and watching her eyes intently. Hinata swallowed dryly and, summoning all her courage, quickly closed the gap to plant her lips on his, warmth and excirement spearding through her mind from the contact.

Naruto's left hand had slipped down to stroke her arm but now flew upwards to press Hinata's head forward. The electricity that was generated by the touch of such a small area of skin was shocking the flustered woman.

"_What is this….."_

"_His tongue….it's licking my lips…….it's inside my mouth…..this feels so good"_

"_This is kissing? This is so incredible. It's amazing……… I feel like my body's melting."_

Naruto's tongue continued to explore Hinata's mouth while his right hand reached upwards to clasp her breasts, rubbing the rigid nipples. Hinata's moan through the kiss told Naruto how much she liked it. Knowing this he slowly slipped away from her lips, answering her questioning look with a devious smile. His head bent down but it is a testament to the Hyuuga family that she didn't know why until her nipple was engulfed in his mouth and he started to lightly suck.

Hinata grabbed his head and pushed away. The startled look on his face made her redden futher.

"Don't look at those, they're hideous."

Naruto honestly didn't understand how Hinata could think her luscious breasts could be even considered ugly.

"Your breasts are incredibly beautiful, Hinata. They're wonderfully round and smooth. Your skin is pure white and you have these lovely little pink nipples here. Your whole body is just so beautifully kissable"

As he said these words his left hand had come forward to rub along her leg, up her sides and onto her right nipple while he once again leant forward to tongue her left.

His voice came through slightly muffled now. "These breasts are wonderful, Hina-chan"

The sensations were making her legs move around on their own. Her body steaming with the new feeling of lust.

"_Ah. I can feel it, feel it building inside. My nipples are so hot and stiff."_

Naruto stopped licking and leaned back before slowly standing…

"_Oh, That's his……Naruto's………"_

"You're amazing, Hinata. Seeing you and touching you has made me like this.

Naruto's 8 inch penis was quivering about 4 inches from her face, a bead of water hanging from the tip. The miniature waves of the water, made by Naruto's elevation, were the only things making a sound. The aroused man took a small step forward so that Hinata would just have to stick her tongue out to touch his hard organ.

"It's because you're so beautiful and I love you so much. You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to"

"No, Naruto. I want to do this, for you"_ "For Naruto's happiness, I'd do anything he wanted"_

The head of Naruto's penis fitted perfectly through Hinata's lips. Her head began to move forwards and backwards along its length.

"UH, that's good." He uttered quietly "Use your tongue"

She increased her movement, licking his head and shaft greedily. The lubrication supplied by her saliva glistenened all along him.

Her mind was reveling in this wonderful movement when her concious longing to please her new husband added an idea to her lusting brain. Her left hand had been lying unused in the water but now came up to grasp Naruto's right thigh. Her other hand had been on one of her nipples, she hadn't even noticed herself doing it, but swept forward to a patch of skin just above his kidney. Her tongue had stopped when her hands had moved giving Naruto time to come down but still remain very ready. Her middle finger from each hand jabbed into his thigh and side, right over the points in his nervous system only she could see, while her head shot forward and her lips locked around his base. "OH, I'm gonna……" Naruto didn't have time to finish his sentence before hot, creamy semen forced it's way in to her mouth. His legs felt weak it was so completely pleasurable. The sheer volume of the liquid meant it leaked out and down to dribble down her breasts and into the water. His fevered thoughts assembled themselves into shock. Hinata's byakugan hadn't been activated! She must have seen those points at some point in the past and memorised them. He had though that his wife would be fridgid in bed, at least for a few months but this lusting side of her was a welcome surprise.

Hinata was still reeling from the amount she'd received "_in my mouth….there's so much….so hot and bitter…………………so good" _and internally thanked her baudy sister for that secret of male control (as Hinabi called it).

Naruto bent over his wife and pulled her up by her armpits. He led the silent woman back towards their bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed with her legs spread wide in front of him.

After the mind-blowing orgasm outside his cock had shrunk slightly but at the prospect of the ripe vagina in front of it, it had grown back to full size.

"Are you ready, Hinata, just relax and remember I love you"

"_At last, I'll truly be his_"

The throbbing head rested at her entrance for a split-second before softly but firmly moving inside. The response of her body to being stretched so much was pain, pain flowing around her. She started to cry as she felt blood slide around inside her as her hymen was breached. It was fortunate that she had known that this would happen her first time and so she had promised to never make Naruto stop.

The pain slipped away after about 20/30 seconds, she had slightly lost track of time, and, blood forgotten, Hinata started to feel everything that is sex and what sex is supposed to be.

Naruto had noticed the screwed up expression and the red between her legs. "Hinata, are you okay?" he said, concern showing in his voice. He stopped his movement but didn't want to hurt her any more so didn't withdraw quickly. He was trying to move very slowly out when he heard her soft whisper.

"Don't stop"

"Hinata, you're crying. This is hurting you too much!"

Hinata had been shown a little of what true physical and emotional pleasure could be and she wasn't going to stop for a little pain.

"I want you further inside of me" she shouted at him, moving her hands closer to grab his behind and pull him forward into her, hard.

"_It feels so FANTASTIC! Being rubbed so hard down there is making me feel so AHHAAA! This is sex, this is sex, sex is so gooooooooooooooood!"_ "Harder, Naruto. Make me yours!"

Naruto quickly moved up to full pumping speed when he realised she was fine and more than willing. He was thrusting into Hinata as hard and fast as he could manage. Their bodies were sweating and both were breathing heavily. His hips were gyrating and his cock was covered with Hinata's fluid.

Hinata could feel her body moving in time with Naruto's movement without conscious effort. Something was happening deep inside her, a feeling growing faster and faster promising to climax at a point beyond thought.

"Get ready, Hinata. I'm getting close" Naruto groaned loudly, leaning forward to get better momentum and going into the fast frenzy that always took him at moments of passion.

The sheets were slipping from the bed leaving the mattress bare. The rough woolen bed wore away at Hinata's back and buttocks, and she loved it.

"_OH, My God. This Is So Incredible. It's Getting Closer, CLOser, CLOSER!"_

"I'M CUMMING!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, letting her wanton nature out, feeling every sensation flowing over and through her body.

With a few short thrusts Naruto shot inside her, the hot semen filling her entirely. The warmth of total fulfillment keeping them from moving.

Very slowly Naruto withdrew from his still gasping wife before collapsing on the bed beside her. The couple fell asleep completely naked clutching at each other and still recovering from their first night together.

* * *

Hinata woke to find she was lying on clean sheets but was still sticky herself. Naruto wasn't in the bed with her but a note from him was. She could see a heart by his name at the bottom.

Instead of reading it right away she went outside to wash herself in the pool.

She was scrubbing herself hard all over when she came to her inflamed vagina, the level of sensitivity it still had shocking her. She was getting worked up stroking herself when she realised that she had Naruto to do that and that he'd probably be a whole lot better at it then she was. As she remembered how she'd felt the night before she realised that they were really married and as such would probably do that truly miraculous act almost every night. That thought got her even more turned on so she rushed in to read the note and see where she could find, and jump, Naruto.

"Hinata  
I wanted to tell you in person but you looked so beautiful and peaceful asleep on the bed that I couldn't make you wake up.  
Your cousin Neji came by this morning. I've got another mission, a follow up on the one we just came from, and I have to go TODAY.  
Neji's going to come around later today to pick you and all our stuff up.  
I'm SO SO sorry, Hinata. Forgive me?  
Okay. Here's the real bombshell, I'm going to be gone for at least a month.  
Please, please don't hate me. I know you haven't spent much time with them but I'd like for you to get to know Amara and Sayuno.  
I've left enough money to last you a year (if you don't buy a second house or something), it's in the bank account I opened for us a few days ago.  
I love you and I'll miss you so much.  
Yours, truly and forever

Naruto"

* * *

Neji came back 2 hours later to find his cousin naked and crying, lying on the floor with a tear-soaked letter in her hand.

* * *

Please review heavily. I think the end of the sex could be more descriptive but I wanted to get this out. Any ideas on improvements please e mail me the usual way.


	2. Chapter 2

I got some really good reviews last time so here's chp 2. Like always it involves sex so if you're reading this and it offends you (a deeply unlikely combination) then please read it anyway, perhaps you'll find an interest you never thought you had. I must warn you however that this chapter takes the story in a somewhat taboo direction. I have no first hand experience in this area so if someone who does reads this I hope I've got it right. Oh, and I don't have a sister, it's just speculation.

I don't own Naruto but if I did it'd be shown late at night.

Enjoy!

* * *

**When they are older  
chp 2**

Sayuno was horny again. It had been going on for months, four or five times a day his dick would expand at the sight of even an inch of bare flesh. It had been bad enough that he hadn't developed at the same time as all the people he knew, and now he was finally growing and his body was going mad. It was only 9 in the morning and he was already pushing his trousers straight out in front of him.

The main problem with his raging hormones was his stepmother, Hyuuga Hinata, who'd married his father three weeks ago. His idiot dad had then gone off on a month long mission to leave her here looking after him and his sister.

If his father had been there and given Hinata the treatment she'd found she needed, all their lives would have been very different.

Despite Naruto's status in the village he wasn't very rich and as a result could only afford a small 2 bedroom home for his family. He took the larger bedroom for himself and now his wife while Sayuno had had to share with his sister for the past 5 years. This hadn't been a problem since they grew out of the hit-your-siblings phase but was now destroying Sayuno by preventing from keeping the small amount of porn he'd bought in his bedroom or doing anything at night because his sister was about 4 ft away from him.

He was forced to use the family bathroom which was unfortunatly situated right between his own and Hinata's bedroom.  
As he closed the door he wondered about that, he'd started thinking of her as Hinata in his mind. Not mum Hinata or step-mum Hinata or even father-fucking parent stealer Hinata as you might expect, it was friendly Hinata who he saw everyday. He couldn't remember when he'd started to think that way about her and it wasn't as if she even spoke to him much.

The much-used sheaf of paper slipped out of his pocket with an easy practised motion. The torn edges of page 24 fell open naturally.

Half a face hidden by long blond hair, the other half gazing straight into the camera and sending an almost audible "I want you inside me" message through her grey-eyed look. Smooth skin all over her thin tanned body. The young woman's left leg was stretched out to her side while her right has propped up in front of her, just revealing her shaven vagina with her index and 4th finger holding the lips apart and her middle one buried up to the knuckle between them.

It had been 2 1/2 days since his last trip to the bathroom for this purpose, his longest without release. He was already almost entirely hard before he'd even opened the pages and was now straining against his boxers. His desperate hands quickly dropped his trousers and grabbed himself with both his hands while the magazine was propped on the sink in front of him. He was running his hands along his 9 inch length increasingly rapidly. He increased his berserk motion until he felt it quickly building. His release was immense, shooting semen over his hands, the floor, the sink and magazine. His legs felt weak and his heart hammered in his chest as he leant against the sink.

The window had been left open by the previous inhabitant of the room but Sayuno had been to busy to notice. A soft breeze wafted through to gently flap the pages of his "book". It was a curious thing that Sayuno had never seen beyond page 24, it always had been enough to set him off. So the final page the wind exposed was entirely new to him. Instead of the daring sultry look of the blonde bimbo from page 24 there was an entirely new sexiness. The amazingly short, black-haired, green-eyed beauty here was smiling in a nervous and coy way. The apparent innocence with just a hint of lustful enjoyment spoke volumes to his heart and his libido. The woman he'd just came over was worth just that, one or two jerk-offs, whereas this wondrous creature was worth giving up your life to give her pleasure. With someone like that he'd do his best to make her yell in pleasure, without caring whether he came or not.

It usually took a few minutes before he even got feeling back to his groin but his dick was half erect within a few seconds of gazing upon this alter of sexuality and worship. The need wasn't nearly as physically demanding anymore but he so wanted to see this woman as he experienced the most excitement you can have on your own.

His left hand reached down to stroke the underside from head to base and back again in order to get him fully up while his right reached over to grab a bottle of whatever cream or gel was closest. That was the great thing about having a sister, you didn't need to buy lubricant as she'd never notice if one bottle was a few grams lighter and she'd always get more. He poured some of his sisters expensive "moisturiser" on to his heated dick, cooling it down and heightening the sensations. He slowly spread his left hand around the base of his penis and his right on the head while spreading the silken flower-scented fluid all over his length.

The scent of lilac and lavender fell heavily on his nostrils as his senses went into overdrive from the pleasure pulsing from his groin. he was being deliberately slow now, feeling every inch of movement transmitted by his hand. He was moving from side to side as first one then the other leg would jerk from pleasure, after a couple of minutes he had to sit down on the toilet in order to stop from falling over. The delight he was receiving was on the edge of unbearably blissful. his vision had narrowed and was entirely focused on the scrap of paper in front of him. The pale cheeked woman seemed to move around in his delirious brain, coming out of the picture to watch him in a nervously eager way. She started to stroke herself in time to his movements, giggling and moaning gently. Sayuno could start to feel his orgasm building but stopped himself from letting go and jerking as fast as him arm will go in order to watch the picture who was now almost fisting herself while loudly crying with pleasure. The sight of this gorgeous sexy black haired woman moaning in ectasy was driving him wild and as her orgasm hit he couldn't hold back any longer. His hands became a blur as they both pumped at an almost supersonic speed, sending him shooting him over the peak of his orgasm and spurt what felt like gallons of cum all over his only magazine.

The endorphins were still washing around his brain so it wasn't until 2 minutes later that he realised most of his pictures, including his new goddess, had been soaked beyond repair. The colours had already run leaving only a memory in his head.

The physical high kept him from being too annoyed at this but it meant that he would have to dispose of the magazine so no one would see it. He slowly gathered his discarded clothes and pulled them back on, being careful around his still sensitive penis.

He wouldn't need to worry about his sister as she had gone over to another girlfriend's house. She'd been going to friends houses for sleepovers for months, at least once a week. It was usually Arisu's house but not this time. He used to have a crush on the big-breasted blond but she'd turned out to be a lesbian. No surprise since her mother and Shizune were as well. His new "mother" hadn't come out of her room yet so Sayuno seized this opportunity to go downstairs and burn the pictures in the fireplace.

He could still feel every movement of his wrung out penis against his trouser material. Because of this he was moving slowly and because he was carrying cum-sodden pornography he was making as little noise as he could and listening hard for the sound of anyone approaching. If he hadn't been so attentive to sound, so silent himself or moving a little bit quicker he might have missed the almost soundless sob from the door on his left.

Curious, he slipped over to the door and silently pushed it inwards an inch. Hinata was curled up on the bed staring at a picture he couldn't quite see but he guessed what was on it as he listened to her outspoken thoughts.

_"Why'd you go, Naruto? I need you here. Don't leave me to get cold like this. I need you to hold me. Like you did that night...  
What's wrong with me Naruto? I can't stop thinking about that night, when you touched me. Whenever I think about it my whole body tingles and twitches, I feel myself getting moist and my insides tighten. Please come back to me, my love."_

Hinata was stroking her hands up and down her body, all the time whispering. The hands moved up and down, in and out of her curves, in a very gentle motion. The sad oratory had ceased, to be replaced by a soft pleasurable murmuring. He couldn't see her hands anymore but her left shoulder and upper arm were moving up and down slowly.

Suddenly Hinata turned over so she was lying on her back. Sayuno Stepped backwards, heart pounding, scared she'd seen him, but the sounds continued uninterrupted. When he could no longer hear his heart hammering at his ribs he peeked back round the door. Hinata had removed her top and was grasping her nipple firmly with one hand while the other stroked her crotch through the coarse fabric of her indoor clothes. Her eyes were shut and the eyelids flickered. In amongst the soft moans he could hear her still whispering.

_"Please, I want it, I want your...your...your cock."_ he could see saying this was a triumph for her as she smiled broadly and her movements increased.

_"I want you inside me, Naruto. I want your big cock inside me"_ she was clearly enjoying herself and the sight of her sliding her hand beneath her trousers and pulling down the fabric to reveal her fingers frantically embedding themselves inside her glistening pussy sent his dick shooting up to erection and one hand slip down to start rubbing it, the other hand still holding the damp magazine.

The picture from the magazine that had so turned him on rushed into his mind as Hinata moved once again, sliding into the exact pose he'd found so sexy a minute before. He noticed the similarities between that unknown girl and this beautiful woman pleasuring herself in front of him. They were both below average height, they had had shortish black hair and with her eyes closed Hinata could have been that woman. In fact her eyes had always fascinated Sayuno and adding them onto the already mind-blowingly alluring mix was the sexiest, most enticing and elegant thing he could ever find.

He was stroking himself quite quickly, keeping time with her movements. The magazine dropped from his hand as he brought it up to steady himself against the wall, his eyes never leaving the now moaning nymph on the bed. She was probing herself faster and faster, and so he reacted by going faster and faster himself. Hinata arched her back as she plunged all 5 fingers inside herself while her other hand massaged her clitoris.

Hinata's orgasm was incredible. At one point her spine clicked as she bent her body all over the place, eyes tight shut as her mind supplied her with everything she could want to see right then. Sayuno jerked frantically as she came, unable to control himself despite what he knew cuming would mean. His jolting hands quickly sent him over the edge and cum spurted all over the door and the floor of the bedroom at the same time as a loud cry of pleasure escaped his lips.

Hinata had mostly recovered from her heated masturbation when she heard his husky voice moaning. She whipped her head round, byakugan activating instantly, to see, in every detail, the cum flying and the boys fearful but fulfilled look as he stared right at her.

She was too shocked to do anything for several seconds, long enough for Sayuno to shakily run from her sight and slam the front door a few seconds after.

She quickly covered up and dismissed the excitement being watched had given her as an aftermath of her orgasm. She quickly walked to the door while slowing her heart and stepped on the magazine Sayuno had dropped.

She carefully picked it up and placed it on his bed, about to put it underneath the covers so his sister wouldn't see and embarrass him.

As she was sitting on his bed looking at the magazine she tried desperately, once again, to get the image of him standing there out of her head. She was afraid at how much she'd enjoyed watching his cum fly through the air despite her amazement at finding him there.

"I_t must have been the residual feeling from my orgasm, It must have. I mean, even these pictures of WOMEN are getting me hot. It must be the orgasm."_

But the thought came unbidden to her head even so  
_"And he actually possessed more than his father, and Naruto had felt huge!."_

She couldn't help wondering what he'd feel like...

* * *

Will one, or both, of them act on their possible feelings?  
What will Amara think if she ever finds out?  
What about Naruto, what will HE think?

In the chapters to come I aim to answer these questions. Starting with the first one in chapter 3.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
